Will I Remember How to Sing?
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: Is Duo who he thinks he is? I tell you one thing about my story, you will never guess the ending!
1. Will I Remember How to Sing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Elf Quest no matter how much I wish! And I hope you like the ending; I'll tell you one thing you don't see it coming!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will I Remember How to Sing?  
  
Have you ever had a dream that was so real that you could swear it was real? Did ever wonder if this life we were living was someone else's dream? Have you ever wonder if dreams were images of your youth or maybe past lives? If so remember this: dreams are never what they seem.  
Elf_fox  
Dream Thoughts a poem   
Chapter 1  
  
Duo was standing in a forest. The only light came from the fireflies, stars and the moonlight. He looks up and sees two full moons gazing down on him. A twig snaps behind him. He turns only to see a black wolf with a white ring of fur around his neck. Duo meets the gaze of the wolf calmly. The wolf's eyes are the same violet blue as his own. Duo sees a flicker of movement behind the wolf. More wolves, their eyes reflecting what little light there was. There were more than 15 wolves closing in on him, but he's not afraid. The black wolf in front of him, who is the alpha male, catches his gaze.  
"I've been looking for you a long time old friend," says the wolf. Under normal circumstances a wolf talking to him would have freaked him out, but right now it seems to be the most natural thing in the world and he just nods.   
  
The wolf flings back his heads and starts to howl. The other wolfs join in. When they stop all the wolves look at him and seem to be waiting for him to do something. Then everything changes. He is being held on the ground by giant humans. One on each arm, another holding his head still, and one more sitting heavily on his chest almost suffocating him. The humans are only wearing loincloths, the human on his chest laughs insanely and raises a blood stained dagger above his head. The sight of the dagger scares Duo almost to the point of hysterics, but not because he knows it will be used on him. Duo's gaze is filled with the sight of the human on his chest; he can hear the wolves coming to aid him. Yet he knows they will not make it in time. As the dagger starts its downward swing he gazes at the two moons and feels no fear. All he can feel is regret over not being able to finish something and sadness over not finding someone very important to him. As the dagger finishes its downward movement to bury itself in his eye.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a loud gasp Duo sits straight up in bed. He makes no other noise; something in him tells him to make no noise that will alert the enemies that surrounded him. Where in the world did that dream come from he wondered? He had dreamt of the wolves searching for him before, but never the humans. As Duo shakes the feeling of being surrounded by enemies away he looks around. He is in the room that he shares with the other gundam pilots and he is the only one awake. A pair of annoyed eyes betrays the presence of the cat that had started to hang around the base.   
  
The cat had been sleeping on Duo's chest when Duo woke up with a start making the cat fall onto the floor. The cat leapt back onto the bed, it can sense that Duo is uneasy. It likes Duo and thinks that Duo is very smart, though not as smart as a cat, but smarter than the average human.   
  
In the cat's mind things are put in six different categories: humans, prey, things that don't move, things that move but shouldn't (cars, mobile suits, etc.), plants, and animals that are not prey. The cat had no idea what category Duo belonged in. Though he looked like a human he did not smell like one. Humans smelled terrible to a cat. They smelled of killing for pleasure not food, a gluttony for power and pleasure, of chemicals that made the cat's head spin, and whatever emotion they were feeling at the time. Duo, however, smelled of wolves, plants, of killing for food and to protect someone or something not for the pleasure, he smelled of things that move but shouldn't, and he also smelled of something that the cat had never smelled before something alien but kind. He smelled of all this but not one ounce of human, the cat was seriously thinking of stopping to try and figure out which of the six categories Duo belonged in and making a new one to put him in.   
  
"So you're the one who woke me up," said Duo with a smile. That's another thing the cat, thought crossly, how come all other humans speak nothing but gibberish but I can understand every word that comes out of his mouth?   
  
Duo reached out his hand and started to pet the cat, the cat closed its eyes and began to purr loudly. A smile began to grow on Duo's face. Remembering how he had stopped Heero from shooting the cat for scratching him when he had tried to pet it. The cat had also taken a swipe at Quatre and Wufei. Maybe I'm a cat person he thought. Then he shook the thought away remembering the cat had taken a swipe at Trowa who had a lion eating out of his hand. It must just like me Duo decided. He had always had a special place in his heart for animals, ever since he was small. When he had been at Maxwell church, all the children always coming and going, the only ones who had stayed with him were a group of stray cats. He also had very fuzzy memories of the cats talking to him, but that was plane silly. Animals could not talk, that law of nature had been imbedded into his head by the sisters of the church. The other law imbedded into his skull was that plants did not talk. The others would think him crazy if they knew that he, when he was little, had talked to plants. Not the normal small talk but whole conversations. Duo sighed it didn't matter anymore. Those days were gone; the only thing he had left of it was a respect of animals and an adoration of plants.   
  
Duo smiled once more at the happily purring cat then looked up and frowned. The feeling of being surrounded by enemies had not left. Duo looked once more around the room. There was Quatre and Trowa sleeping in their separate beds that were placed on one side of the room. Wufei was on one side of Duo's bed and Heero on the other. Duo wrinkled his nose in slight distaste at the loud snores that came from Wufei. Then Duo's gaze fell upon the sleeping form of Heero. Duo's gaze took on a fatherly glow as he watched Heero. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps thought Duo. Duo sighed in confusion he had no idea why he was so protective of Heero; it wasn't like he was Heero's dad or anything. Duo's gaze left the sleeping body of Heero and traveled to the window that faced the woods that surrounded the base. He saw something move in the woods. He felt his heart leap in his chest, had he just seen a wolf? Duo got out of bed and picked up the cat, the cat's only reaction was to snuggle against Duo's chest, he was just happy that he was still being petted, and then he made his way to the window. Duo looked out at the beautiful woods but what he saw was no wolf. Duo went to Heero's bed and began to shake him.   
  
"Heero wake up!" whispered Duo  
  
"Stop it Duo and get that stupid cat away from me." Said Heero in a slightly drowsy monotone.   
  
"Heero two things. One the cat is not stupid, it's the one who woke me up and two we're been surrounded by enemy soldiers. So wake up and help wake the others."  
  
At the news that they were being surrounded Heero woke up fast and helped Duo, who was still holding the cat, wake the others. Thankfully they had all worked almost to the point of exhaustion the day before and they all had fallen asleep is their cloths.   
  
"We need to get to our Gundams," said Quatre "It's the only way we'll be able to hold off so many soldiers."  
  
"I agree with Quatre. We need to get to our Gundams," said Trowa. Duo blinked at Trowa for a few seconds because that is the most he had heard him say all day.  
  
"But how will we get to them, the soldiers are between us and the Gundam hanger." Duo replied  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly widened as he thought of something.   
  
"The girls!" exclaimed Heero. Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Sally were visiting and were sharing a barracks. 'They are bunked in the barracks right next to the Gundams and if those soldiers know that we have Relena here they might hurt her."   
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly. His fatherly feelings for Heero once more surfaced. He could see the worry in Heero's eyes. Heero loved Relena, but wouldn't admit it to her or himself. Duo had the feeling that if Relena was killed Heero wouldn't be far behind her, but he would do the honorable thing and take her murders with him. Maybe he would actually succeed this time, Duo thought with a smile thinking about all the times that Suicide Boy had tried to kill himself without success.   
  
"Duo! Would you have at least enough honor to listen to our conversation?" asked Wufei. "And for Nataku's sake, put that stupid cat down Maxwell."  
  
Duo shook his thoughts away and put on a large smile.   
  
"Of course I'll listen Wufei, but you should apologies to the cat he is not stupid. He's the one who woke me up and, unlike you my friend, he doesn't snore!" With that Duo put the cat down gently. Up to that point the cat had been in Duo's arms, being petted, purring happily and listening to the only side of the conversation he could understand, which was Duo's voice. He was quite upset at being called stupid and being put down, so once Duo had straitened up he leapt onto Duo's shoulder, hissed at Wufei, and started to wash himself. Duo smiled at the cat that had perch itself on his shoulder and listened to Wufei stutter about justice and him not snoring.   
  
"Now is not the time to argue, and yes, Wufei, you do snore." Smiled Quatre  
  
"Very loudly too," said Duo and with out missing a beat continued on with the conversation, "Okay Quatre you're the plan man, so what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well, I think we should..."  
  
(I'm going to skip the fighting part. Please don't flame me because of it, it's because I can't write action to well and I don't want it to ruin the rest of the fic. So I'll just go over what happened.)  
  
Duo stared up at the business end of a knife; Quatre's plan hadn't worked as it was supposed to for two simple reasons. One they hadn't expected so many soldiers and two they had the girls hostage. The resulting fight had ended up with the other pilots being surrounded trying to protect the girls with what little ammo they had left and him being pinned to the ground with the guy on top of his chest threatening to kill him if the others didn't stop firing. The cat had run into the woods calling back that it would find help, but Duo didn't think too much into this because animals couldn't talk. Duo looked back at the guy that was holding the knife, he was being held down, and just like he had been in the dream except that the humans weren't giants also the clothing was different. Duo looked at Heero who was aiming at the guy that had the knife, but had to shoot a different soldier because the soldier had grabbed Relena and was trying to drag her away. The guy on his chest shouted something that sounded like I warned you and the knife started its deadly arch down. As Duo watched the knife he felt calm as if he knew he wasn't going to die just yet. Just as the blade was going to reach him a large black mass leapt out of the woods and launched itself at the guy on Duo's chest. The impact threw the man back, neatly breaking his neck. The guy dead the black wolf with a white color flung its head back and let out a long drawn out howl. Then all hell broke loose as wolves of all shapes and colors streamed out of the woods and started attacking the soldiers, who were running around scared shitless. (Wouldn't you be? I mean come on over 15 wolves are pouring out of the woods and are attacking you.)   
  
Duo stood up and looked at the cat that was strutting out of the woods looking very smug. The cat had reasoned that if Duo smelled of wolves then he would find wolves to help him. Duo turned his head away from the cat and met the violet blue eyes of the black wolf. The rest of the wolves, with all of the soldiers either dead or running away screaming something about werewolves, were surrounding Duo. The other pilots and the girls just stared helplessly at him. The black wolf once more pointed his snout to the heavens and let out a howl, but this one was happier and seemed to be summoning something in him to the surface. Duo felt as if something had broken out from within him. It flowed through his body and leapt out of his throat and he suddenly felt as if he were suddenly freed from a long confinement. Duo felt true freedom for the first time in 15 years, as he sang with the wolves. After Duo's voice joined the black wolf's the other wolves, one by one, started to add their voices to the spiraling duet.  
  
The others watched as Duo sang with the wolf when it started to get hard to look at him directly. It seemed as if Duo was absorbing all the moonlight around him. Soon they all had to cover their eyes from the blinding light that was Duo. Suddenly the light and the wolf song vanished like mist in the morning. As they lowered their hands none of them could believe what they saw. Where Duo had stood there was now a creature the size of a child. Its hair was in a braid that just brushed the ground, gray streaks ran through it and they could swear some of it was green. The creature had the same violet blue eyes as Duo but they were much larger, it had long pointed ears and four fingers on each hand, it was dressed in a black and silver leather outfit, and it held in one hand a scythe made of black wood with a silver colored crystal for a blade.   
  
Duo smiled at the wolf who smiled back.   
  
"We've been looking for you a long time, elf friend," said the wolf "I was beginning to worry about you."   
  
"I'm sorry I made you worry Whitecollar, old friend. And I'm sorry that I have not yet thanked all of you for saving me, my friends." The wolves started to bark happily and Duo spying the cat made his way through the sea of waging tails and wet tongues. When he reached the cat he knelt before it.   
  
"I must thank you for finding the wolves and leading them to me. I owe you my life. Will you please tell me your name?" asked Duo.  
  
"Sure. My name is Swipe. And you don't owe me nothing, all I want in exchange for saving you is a good home and for you to tell the insolent human with the small black ponytail that I'm not stupid. So your elf huh? Always wanted to meet one," answered Swipe  
  
"Yes I'm an elf. Swipe huh? It suits you. And as far as I'm concerned you will always have a home with me. And I'll tell him you're not stupid. By the way his name is Wufei," with this said Duo got up and made his way to his friends who were still huddled together. To this point he had been speaking in English for the benefit of his friends and he sighed to himself thinking about all the questions they would probably ask him. At least I will know the answers to those questions he thought to himself as he made his way toward them followed closely by a sea of wolves and a cat. Half way to his friends Whitecollar nudged him sharply from behind. Duo stopped and looked at the large wolf and smiled knowing what the wolf wanted. Without a second thought Duo got on his back and rode the rest of the way to his friends. Duo rode toward them deep in thought; yes I'll know the answers because I now know the answers to my own questions. Duo now stood in front of them.   
  
"D-D-Duo?" stuttered Heero  
  
Duo looked at him, I even know the answer to the question that bugged me the most and it's time for the answer to be heard. Duo's gaze locked with Heero's and said:  
  
"It's good to know you are well... Nephew."  
  
END:)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So were you surprised?  
  
I am not sure if I'm going to add another chapter to this. I have no ideas for a second chapter! If you have any ideas on a second chapter or just want me to add to this please e-mail me I'd love the help.   



	2. Will I Remember How to Sing 2

  
Disclaimer: and again I don't own Gundam Wing or Elf Quest though I think it would be the coolest present.  
  
Authors notes: Okay one of my reviewers asked me to explain Elf Quest. I can't explain it all but I will give the basics. Elf Quest is a graphic novel (big comic book) by Wendy and Richard Pini. It takes place in a place called the World of Two Moons not earth but in my story it is. The main characters are a group of elves called wolf riders. As you can tell they ride wolves but is more than that. They are related to them. One of their ancestors, the High Ones, changed her shape to that of a wolf and had a child with one. So they are not immortal but very close to it. Actually no one knows how old a wolf rider can get, because humans have been killing them for no good reason than that they look different. This is not the full story, but the gist of it. If you want to get the full story read the Elf Quest books. They are very good and I really enjoy them.  
  
This chapter of my story will be basically explaining every thing.  
  
And to the reviewer called Parvaneh no Duo is not OneEye. Though it was a good guess. You had good sound reasons it your guess. I actually didn't see it until you pointed it out. You should write a story about Duo being OneEye. It would be cool to read.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will a new voice be added to the pack song?  
Or will an old one return?  
  
  
Duo sat in the Gundam hanger with every one staring at him. He himself was leaning against a very happy Whitecollar, with a cat on his lap who was purring happily, and the rest of the wolves curled around him. He had a wolf puppy gently tugging on his braid. Duo sighed happily he had missed this. Well he would have missed this if he had remembered.   
  
"What do you mean by nephew?" asked a very confused Heero.  
  
"Simple. You are my little sister's son. I have been looking very hard for you, you naughty boy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo chuckled. Ah the intelligence of youth.   
  
"Do you want me to start at the beginning?" asked Duo kindly  
  
"Ye..." started Heero  
  
"Just start at the part with Heero being your nephew Duo." Interrupted Zechs  
  
He had arrived when he heard of the attack and had been filled in.   
"It would be easier to start at the beginning."  
  
"You should listen to your elders Duo." Said Zechs  
  
Duo looked at Zechs strait in the eyes.  
  
"Yes you should. Just because I'm smaller does not mean I'm younger human!"   
  
"Just a minuet. How old are you Duo?" asked Quatre  
  
"Hmm. How old am I? That is a hard one. I lost count some were around 90,000 years."  
  
"WHAT?" shouted everyone  
  
"Please don't shout," said Duo rubbing his ears "Yes I am very old. Older then most elves have survived in this harsh world. Now do you want me to start at the beginning?"  
  
"Yes please." Said Heero weakly (well how would you feel if you found out your best friend was your uncle and was some 90,000years old)  
  
"Well as they say when you start a tale it is best to start at the beginning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"I was born as you know many, many moons ago. Humans wore very little if any thing at all. I grew up with only my family and the wolves. We lived in a large forest, it had no name back then and I don't know if it has a name now.  
  
"In our family group there was my mom, dad, grandfather, ...and my little sister. Your mother Heero. My sister and I were very close. You could never find one of us without the other. We were very happy.  
  
"We lived in seclusion from other elves. We rarely met them but we new they were out there especially about 18 years ago. When a stranger came to our home.   
  
"And before you ask Heero no your mother is not nearly 90,000. Actually I am older then even my grandfather. Long before you came a large group of humans tried to cut down the forest and my family had to go into, hmm how should I put this, a stasis like sleep for a very long time. I stayed out to protect them while they slept. It was a very long time before they woke up.   
  
"Any way the stranger was from a wolf rider pack that was attacked by humans. As far as he knew he was the only survivor. He asked to stay with us and my parents agreed. He fell in love with my sister and she with him. I liked him and was very happy for my sister when they recognized."  
  
"Recognized?" asked Relena  
  
"Every elf has a soul name that they tell no one. Recognition is when another suddenly knows the other's soul name. Then they must have a child."  
  
"Must?"  
  
"Yes. If they don't they will get sicker and sicker until they both die. And they don't have to be in love either. They can be complete enemies. My second recognition was proof enough of that."  
  
"Second?" asked Heero  
  
"Yes second. I have recognized many times. Too many if you ask me. Oh well I love kids any way."  
  
"How many kids do you have?"  
  
"I have eight kids and more grandkids than I need. My eldest has eight herself. Any way, my sister was very happy and two years later she had a little boy that was known by the name, well I guess the human translation would be Buck. You Heero."  
  
"My name was Buck?"  
  
"Your child name. When an elf gets older they are given a new name. I my self have three."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"My full name is Greenfriend Duo Whistlegrowth. My child name was Whistle Leaf. I gave myself the name Duo because I had two other names. The plants called me Greenfriend and my parents renamed me Whistlegrowth."  
  
"The plants named you?" asked Wufei with disbelief  
  
"Yes. I have a power over plants. I can talk to them as a result."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes, Nephew?"  
  
"What are my parents names?"  
  
"I didn't tell you? I must be getting forgetful in my old age. Your mother's name is Fireweed and she is just as pretty as the flower she was named after. Your fathers name is Darkspear. They loved you very much. They were heart broken when you were stolen from us."  
  
Heero clasped the back of his chair till his knuckles went white. His next question meant a lot to him.  
  
"Are my parents still alive?"  
  
"Yes. But your father is badly hurt. He and your mother fought like mad she wolves to get you back. The result was your father was badly wounded and nearly died and your mother wasn't unscathed either. That is why I am here not one of them. None of them are well enough to travel."  
  
"What about you?" asked Wufei  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
"Why not."   
  
"If you listen I will tell you. When you were about three Heero your mother and father decided to take you hunting with them. Now for cubs this is a big thing."  
  
"Cubs?" asked Trowa   
  
"We call our young cubs because that is what our wolves call theirs. Anyway you were very excited. I wished I could go to, but I was off to visit my life mate and my youngest cub who was about seven at the time. So off we went. You and your family going one way and me going another. But not long after you left you were jumped by a bunch of humans who were also hunting, but not for deer as your parents were. Your parents fought very well all the while trying to protect you. They did their best, but that was not enough, they were surrounded and out numbered. They new they would not make it so they tried to get you to safety. That also failed. If I had not came when I did all of you could have been lost. I came back because I had forgotten a present I had for my cub. My life mate, Will-o-wisp, and I heard the commotion and smelled human on the wind. After making sure our cub was safely hidden, we came to help. With me and Will-o-wisps appearance, and many wolves, your parents fought with renewed vigor, but alas it was still not enough. There were just to many of them. I got hit in the head by a mace and went down my life mate came to my rescue. One human got close enough without attracting the notice of your parents and was able to grab you and run. Your parents tried to reach you but were unable. Then our parents and grandfather arrived and by that time I had woken up. The humans decided that seven adult elves and their wolves angry about the loss of a cub were to dangerous turned and ran. When the humans left I once more past out."  
  
"Weakling." Muttered Wufei  
  
Duo glared at him.  
  
"Wufei you try getting hit over the head with a mace with very large spikes then waking up and having to fight for your life against humans who are twice your size and more than four times your weight and see how far you get."  
  
Duo continued to glare at Wufei until he started to squirm.  
  
"Please continue Duo." Said Heero  
  
"Now were was I... oh yes. The next part I got from Will-o-wisp because I was a bit unconscious at the time. Well your parents went to get you, they had to act fast because the humans might skin you alive..."  
  
"People don't do that." Interrupted Relena  
  
Duo lifted up his arms and the sleeves of shirt slipped down. Circling his wrists and traveling down his arms were pale white scars.   
  
"As sad as it is Relena your kind does skin mine alive. I was lucky. I was saved both times. Others are not so lucky. I have seen humans cut open a pregnant women's stomach and play catch with the fetus all the while the still living mother watches. I have also seen more horrible things that I do not care to remember or retell. Relena the truth is there are three types of humans: those who do not know about us, those who think we are kindly spirits and try to help us as much as they can, and then there are those who think we are demons and try to kill us at every turn. We elves just want to be left alone, but humans keep interfering and we have to defend ourselves. And usually the resulting battle is very costly to both sides. But unlike you humans we cannot breed as fast as rats. We cannot have kids whenever we wish, even when a women gets pregnant it take two years for the baby to be born. And as a result the elven race is almost extinct."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. Now back to the story. So your parents went to go get you, Heero, and as company they had my five oldest cubs, I am afraid my children are very protective of me, all eight of my mates, and our parents. Our grandfather stayed behind to look after me. They fought well all of them but as I already said your parents were hurt and you were not found. When I was well I took up the search for you since both of your parents were unable. I found one of the humans still alive at an in, and by threatening to cut off a specific part of the male anatomy, I found out that you had been sold to someone. He couldn't remember the name but said he was a doctor of some kind and that he lived on a colony. So out I went to find you, hiding my true form. To all who saw me I was just a human child. So I went from colony to colony, looking for you. Some were on L2 I was discovered by some humans. I was able to escape but in the process I lost my memory. And so I grew up as a human totally unaware that I was an elf. By some stroke of luck that has seemed to follow me though out my life I was chosen to become a Gundam pilot just as you were Heero. And so here we are. So that is my tale, what do think?"  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Just to clear up the whole Duo having eight kids thing. He has recognized eight times. Each time to a different woman. They all liked him, but not enough to stay with him in a permanent commitment. All except the last who is Will-o-wisp.  
  
  
Well that ends chapter 2. Three will come out soon. Remember the more good reviews I get the faster the chapters will come out.  
  
Thank you very much for reading my story.  
  
Elf_fox  



	3. chapter 3

"So Doctor J bought me from some humans that kidnap elves

Disclaimer:Gundam Wing and Elf Quest do not belong to me.

Authors Note:I will say this once more, chapter 4 will not come out unless 3 is reviewed.That is the reason 3 took so long to come out, no one would review it.

A Choice for a New Future

Chapter 3

"So Doctor J bought me from some humans that kidnap elves?" asked Heero in a daze

"That is what I believe happened.It sure does fit what that human told me." Replied Duo

"But why would he want an elf for a Gundam pilot?"

"We are lighter than humans, faster, can see better in the dark, we have these big eyes for a reason, and can hear better.We are also very hard to kill."

Heero nodded his head, deep in thought.

"I have a question Duo," said Sally "Why does Heero look human?You already said that you were able to disguise your self as human, but Heero was a child."

"Good question.I was wondered when someone would ask that.I surprised you didn't ask Heero.The answer is simple.All elven children are born with the ability pass themselves off as humans if they are captured by them.The child itself does not know this and it happens over a period of time but it happens.Actually there are many children hidden in this way.There are many adults, like me, who hide themselves as humans looking for such children."

"How can you tell them apart from normal humans?"

"Usually by their smell, how they act, but most importantly by their hands."

"Their hands?"

"Yes, what do notice about my hand that is different from yours?"

Duo raised his hands.

"You only have four fingers."

Heero raised his hand.

"But I have five fingers Duo." Said Heero sounding sad

"Heero, think about Doctor Js arm.He did want you to be perfect."

"It's cybernetic.You think he gave me a cybernetic finger, just so I would be perfect?"

"Its easy to find out.Have Sally take an x-ray of your hand."

All eyes turned to Sally.

"Yes that would do it.Come on every one to the med bay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Some time later every one was waiting in the med bay.Sally had taken the x-ray and now every one was waiting for it to get developed.Duo was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds with a puppy lying on his head.Every now and again the puppy, which Duo said its name was Singer, would interrupt the silence with a short puppy howl.Relena was sitting on the floor petting the alpha female.The two had become good friends, her name was Candytuft and she was as sweet as she was blind… which was completely.Heero was sitting on a bed as well and had a wolf puppy asleep on his lap.He petted it absently as he tried to hide his nervousness.The others were either sitting or standing around the room all with their own thoughts.

_I don't know if I want Duo's story to be true or not. _Heero thought.He looked over at Relena. _If it's not true I still have a shot at being with Relena.If it is true, than I have a family that is still alive and I desperately want to see._

"What are you thinking nephew?" 

The thoughts came out of now were, and sounded just like Duo.

_Huh? What's going on?_

_ _

It is an elven way of communicating called sending.Humans have no idea about it and I would like to keep it that way.By the way you were looking I thought there were some questions you still had unanswered. 

_ _

_…Yes.I do.Do elves ever fall in love with humans?_

_ _

Depends on what kind of love you mean.Several elves have raised human foundlings.

_No.I mean fall in love and have a family. _

No, never.

Heero sighed and looked at Relena wistfully.

Thinking about Relena?

_Is that obvious?_

_ _

To me, yes.

_Oh. _

Though an elf has never had a family with a human, many have had families with half humans.

_??????WHAT!?_

_ _

Didn't you know?Relena's father was an elf.She and Zechs are only half siblings.Same mother different father.I know the guy, he still watches her.

Who is her father?  Ever wonder why Pagan follows her were ever she goes and never seems to age?  Pagan is her father?

_ _

Yes.He is from the artic.A tribe of elves live there, though this will probably mean nothing to you, but they are the decedents of the Go Backs.Very hardy people, great hunters.He has yet to tell her, but he is planning to tell her soon. 

_But her hands._

_ _

Have five fingers I know.But you have to remember, she is not full elf like you are she is only half.She got her hands from her mother, not her father.

With that Duo left Heero with his thoughts.Heero found himself wishing that Duo's tale was true.Ten more minuets passed, then Sally came out holding the x-ray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Should I be mean and stop the story here?Nah, I'm too nice.)

"I didn't believe it.I saw it and I still don't know what to think." Said Sally and she lifted up the x-ray.It clearly showed that Heero had only four fingers and one cybernetic one."We can take it off if you would like.It is really simple.Really all we have to do is pull it off.The question is really what do you want."

"Take it off."

"As you wish.Could you lot leave while I do this?" 

"Sure" Duo answered for them all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later Heero was studying his hands.Sally had removed the cybernetics and Heero was still amazed at how his hands looked with four fingers.He and Duo were sitting outside of the base.The rest of the group were inside guessing that Heero had some questions that Duo might not want to answer in front of them.

"What happens now?" asked Heero

"Depends upon what you want to do." Answered Duo "Do you want to stay hear, go see your family, or you could decide what you are going to name that puppy.I would name it soon, before it wags its tail off."

"Huh?" Heero looked behind to see the puppy that he had been petting earlier sitting behind waging his tail."What do you mean name him?He is yours."

"Sigh.High ones protect me from the stupidity of youth.Heero do you think these wolves hang around me because they just decided to."Heero nodded his head"They didn't.They were bonded to me.The bonding is when a wolf, usually a puppy but not always, chooses an elf to be with.The bonding is complete when the elf gives the wolf a name.Usually elves only have one wolf I am a rare exception.Now I ask again, what are you going to name him?"

Heero picked up the puppy and looked into its deep brown eyes._He is huge for a puppy.I think Mammoth. _

"I think I will name him Mammoth."The puppy seemed to like this it gave a yip of joy then started to wash Heero's face.

"It is a good name.It suits him.Now Heero have you thought about what you are going to do now?"

"Yes.Duo… I want to see my parents."

"Ha!I hoped you would say that.They really would like to see you.They will be so surprised.If you want before we leave I can give you back your true shape."

"I'd like that."

"Alright then.You go tell everyone that we are going and I will be right back I have to talk to someone.If we are lucky we can leave tomorrow night."

"Why wait so long?"

"Because there are still human hunter around so traveling by night is safer and Wolf Riders, which is the tribe of elf we are, are nocturnal."

Heero watched Duo hop onto Whitecollar and ride off.He then turned and started to go inside, he felt a surge of excitement run through him.He was going to meet his parents, something he had dreamed about since he was little and his training had first started.

_Maybe I can be happy after all._Heero walked into the base to tell everyone his decision. 

From within the trees an evil chuckle filled the air.A human was sitting there; he had heard the whole conversation.He smiled evilly and ran his finger along the edge of his blood stained dagger. (Remember from chapter 1?)If he worked quickly and well and with a bit of luck he would have at least one elf hide by the next day.The old one was of no use to him, but if the hidden one (the name given to all elf children who are in human shape and do not remember who they are) was good looking he would keep him alive then torture him and then maybe sell him to an elf slaver.Either way it was a win win situation.Now all he had to do was get his brothers.He laughed again and then quietly walked away.


End file.
